


Cold Shoulder

by MilkTeaMiku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: Lance's alphas don't notice that he's sick, but luckily for them, Pidge does.





	

Lance was sick.

Back on Earth, it hadn’t often happened, not even when all of his siblings caught colds from one another and the air outside turned frigid. He liked to think he was just too special to become sick, but he knew it probably had something to do with his good immune system. Even as a baby he’d only ever caught a cough a handful of times, so when he _did_ get sick, it was always incredibly awful.

Of course he had to be the one to catch a space flu. He was with the Blue Lion, who could expel _pure ice and coldness,_ and yet he was the one taken down. Figures.

Point is, he was sick. The type of sick where a drum beat began to pound behind his eyes and his skin became clammy and the world – or at least the castle – felt like it was spinning at a hundred miles an hour. It was nothing like the unbearable sickness of a heat (which, as an omega, he was forced to suffer through) but it was its own brand of torture that he was just not down for. How could he be the only one sick? It was so unfair.

He rationed that at least he had two lovely alphas who could cuddle him until he was better. Shiro, Keith and he had been together for a while now, but the two alphas hadn’t bonded with him yet. They were all still young and learning, and although Lance had a feeling it would happen soon, he was still technically unbonded. If he had been bonded, then his alphas would have been able to sense he was feeling under the weather, but that wasn’t the case.

He first tried to find Shiro, who was the oldest and most experienced alpha on their ship, as well as their pack alpha. Although he’d been very hesitant at first, Shiro had come to enjoy their pseudo-bond, Lance thought. As an omega, Lance was naturally very cuddly, and he was the type of person to always want attention and affection. It was easy to drag Keith into that, but Shiro was very proper, and he was very cautious with boundaries (not that Lance had many of those to speak of). He’d come to enjoy Shiro’s cuddles a lot, and in his sick state of mind, they seemed like paradise just waiting to be taken.

Shiro’s scent was easy to follow. As the pack alpha, his scent was the only one allowed to layer the entire castle; it was an instinct that was meant to warn stray alphas and even alphas in the pack that this was his territory. Kind of useless in space, but it was comforting to Lance. He bundled a blanket around his shoulders and followed the scent trail, eager to find his oldest mate for comfort. 

The alpha was in the control room with Allura when Lance found him. He was bend over one of the displays, no doubt going over some sort of official business for Voltron. Lance held back a needy whine at the sight of handsome mate. He shuffled up behind Shiro and tried to press against his side, but Shiro was so distracted by work that he didn’t notice him, and he startled away.

“Lance, you surprised me,” he said with a sigh. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have time to give you attention at the moment.”

It was something he often said, and Lance was feeling particularly clingy, so he tried again. Shiro’s body temperature had always been just a little bit above average, and he had a lot of muscle that was heavenly to rest against, and that’s what he wanted to do. He got as far as pressing his cheek against Shiro’s chest before Shiro put both his hands on Lance’s shoulders to push him away.

“Not now, Lance,” Shiro said, firmer. “Go find Keith if you’re lonely.”

He wouldn’t admit it, but the rejection kind of stung. He knew Shiro wouldn’t hurt him intentionally, but being sick made Lance feel vulnerable, and he couldn’t help but recoil away from Shiro. He reached out for his mate, but Shiro had already turned back to frown at the paperwork, so he let his hand fall. 

Okay, so Shiro was too busy to console him. Maybe Keith would be better.

But he didn’t have high hopes. There was a reason that Shiro was the pack alpha and not Keith, despite Keith’s strong alpha instincts – he wasn’t that good at managing or leading a pack. Even if Hunk and Pidge were both calm-headed betas, there was still a degree of sensitivity needed to keep everyone happy, and Keith just didn’t have that. He was hot-headed and passionate, and maybe one day he’d be great pack alpha material, but he still had a lot of learning to do.

Still, it was easy to find Keith. If he wasn’t eating, sleeping, or showering, he was training. The training deck was where he spent most of his time, and where he liked to burn off most of his energy and aggression. He’d waste hours fighting against the training bots or sharpening his knife or something else along those lines. If it was what he liked it was just what he liked, but Lance wished they could spend more time together without having to do Voltron things.

His scent was very strong in the training room, and packed full of pure alpha aggression. If Lance hadn’t been somewhat bonded to him he would have completely recoiled, and even then he had to take a moment to breathe, the edge of his blanket lifted to cover his nose. He loved Keith’s scent, but sometimes it could be too much when he wasn’t thinking properly, and he wanted to be as clear headed as he could be.

“Keith,” he called, as he eventually ventured closer, lowering the blanket. “Can I stay with you for a bit?”

“Not now, Lance,” Keith said, as he dove out of the way of the training droid he was fighting. There was sweat dripping down his neck and his chest was heaving. He’d clearly been at this for a while, and with how fast the droid was moving, Lance wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d turned up the level a bit too high. “I’m busy.”

Lance fought down a whimper that threatened to build up in his throat. He knew Keith was distracted, but he always was when he was training, but he really needed at least one of his alphas to be with him. He inched closer again. “Just for a bit,” he tried again.

“Not now, Lance!” Keith snapped, as his concentration lapsed and the droid got a good swipe in at him. The alpha barely had time to brace for it before he was jumping away, his activated Bayard lifted defensively. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

Lance shrunk into his shoulders. Was he really so awful that neither of his mates could be bothered to hang out with him? He knew when he wasn’t wanted.

He left the room with a huff and a sour note to his scent, spitefully hoping that his dumb alpha would find it unpleasant. He wished Keith would chase after him, but the alpha was too distracted, and as the doors hissed shut behind him, Lance found himself stuck alone in the hallway. 

In this sort of situation, maybe he’d go to Hunk, next. Hunk was the best person for cuddles, and would never turn Lance away if Lance asked for him. Cuddling with Hunk was like having a personal sun all to himself, and that gentle warmth was something Lance was certainly craving in that moment.

But Hunk and Coran had gone back to Balmera to check on the planet (and to visit Shay). They weren’t expected back for another day or two at the least, and Lance felt weird sneaking into Hunk’s room without the beta there. He couldn’t help but bitterly think that Hunk definitely would have noticed he was sick. He’d only gotten sick once during their days at the Garrison, and Hunk had been the one to care for him. In some ways, Hunk would be a perfect pack alpha, if he were one. His kind personality was certainly very appealing to omegas.

He wasn’t around though, and that left Lance at a loss. He couldn’t cuddle with his alphas, and he couldn’t cuddle with Hunk. He wasn’t hazy enough to think that perhaps he could just ride out his illness alone, but what else could he do?

A thought sprung to mind. After wrapping the blanket tightly around his shoulders, he started to make the long walk down into the hangars. Pidge always holed themselves up there, like they had their own little nest, so that’s where Lance would go. Although Pidge wasn’t very touchy feely, they didn’t mind sitting with Lance every now and then, and even sometimes let Lance scent them. Lance thought it was because they’d known each other for a while – that, or his scent was just too irresistible (though it was probably the first).

Expectedly, he found Pidge in their little corner, surrounded by tools and scrap metal and all sorts of inventions Lance didn’t want to nose into. They noticed Lance entering, probably scented him, but didn’t turn him away. Lance counted that as a victory. He could have cried with relief.

“Can I sit with you for a bit?” He asked, as he edged in behind Pidge. He was careful not to mess anything up, knowing how careful Pidge was with their things.

“If you want to,” Pidge said, as they turned back to their work. “Just don’t be noisy.”

Lance didn’t waste any time before curling up behind Pidge, his blanket still wrapped tightly around him. Pidge was the smallest of them all stature wise, but that didn’t stop Lance from hunching up behind them. He was leaning a bit too hard, but Pidge didn’t complain. Lance appreciated it.

Without anything to occupy him but the noises Pidge made with their tinkering, Lance slowly drifted off. He thought sleeping would help the ache in his head, but as he drifted in and out, it only became worse. 

“Lance, you’re shivering,” Pidge mumbled, as they set down the tools in their hands. “If you’re cold, why don’t you just go upstairs? The bedrooms are much warmer.”

“It’s fine,” Lance said, “I’m not cold.” It was a lie, but he didn’t want to worry Pidge. He pulled his blanket tighter around his shoulders and curled his legs up more. 

Pidge was silent for a few moments. “You’re still shaking,” they sighed. They set down what they were working with and turned to face Lance. “It’s not that cold- Lance, your face is really red.”

Lance just hummed, far too tired to hear the sudden concern in Pidge’s voice. He just wanted to sleep for a little while longer. Pidge’s neutral scent was comforting, and didn’t radiate any aggression or negativity like an alpha’s sometimes did. 

Cold fingers pressed against his forehead. “You’re burning up,” Pidge said quietly. “Why did you come to me and not Shiro?”

“I went to Shiro,” Lance muttered. “He was busy.”

Pidge frowned. “Keith too?”

Lance nodded.

Pidge twisted around, and gently put their fingers on the back of Lance’s neck. It was such a caring gesture that he couldn’t help but whine. “You’re sick,” Pidge stated. “Your alphas didn’t notice, did they?”

Lance didn’t answer. He didn’t want to speak badly of Shiro or Keith, but he wished they’d given him more than thirty seconds to speak. It wasn’t their fault that they didn’t know he got really down when he was sick. He didn’t really get sick all that often, after all. 

Pidge rubbed the back of his neck carefully. “Hunk’s not here either,” they said to themselves with a sigh. “Your alphas are dumb, Lance. You shouldn’t let them turn you away if you’re sick.”

He whined again. He didn’t like being told off, but he wasn’t conscious enough to argue with Pidge. Even a beta had some level of instinctual control over an omega when they were weak.

“Calm down Lance, it isn’t your fault,” Pidge said. They let Lance lean further into their shoulder. “Let’s head back to the common room, it’s warmer up there. You’ll feel more comfortable on the lounge.”

“Alright,” Lance relented. He might have done anything Pidge told him to then. “You’ll stay with me, right?”

“I’ll go get your hot-headed alphas and knock some sense into them, and then we’ll see,” Pidge said. 

Lance didn’t complain. He let Pidge lead him up to the common room where it was indeed warmer and collapsed against the couch. It was much more comfortable than the hangar bay floor, and after Pidge found some spare blankets and pillows for him to nest with, Lance was comfortable enough to doze again. There was nothing as comforting as an omega’s nest, even if it was crudely and hastily thrown together, like the one Lance made with the things Pidge got for him. 

“Alright, you stay here,” Pidge said, as they handed Lance a water packet that he promptly drained, “and I’ll go hunt down those stupid alphas.”

Lance snorted. Pidge was trying to make him feel better, and even if it wasn’t the physical affection Lance wanted, it meant the same coming from Pidge. Out of all of them Pidge was the one who struggled with pack dynamics the most, but that didn’t make them treat Pidge any differently. Pidge’s affection for them just came in different forms, that was all. Once they’d learned to recognise it, their pack dynamics settled.

He must have drifted off, because the next time his eyes squinted open, he found himself staring at Shiro.

“Hey there,” Shiro said, forcing a small smile as Lance let out an inquisitive noise, “how about we go back to my room now, alright?”

Lance yelped as Shiro lifted him from the couch. Some of his blankest fell away and he couldn’t help but shiver. Shiro’s body heat was like a beacon, and the apologetic rumble he made calmed Lance’s anxiousness. 

Shiro’s room smelt strongly of the three of them. After they’d gotten together they’d been given a room with a slightly bigger bed to share, and although the two alphas (and Lance) had pretty wide shoulders, they somehow managed to fit. All of Lance’s favourite blankets and pillows had ended up on their shared bed, and he watched through bleary eyes as Keith appeared to dump the ones form the couch on the bed, too.

Carefully, Shiro laid him down in the makeshift nest, and pressed his hand against Lance’s forehead. “You’ve got a fever,” he sighed. He sounded angry, but it seemed more like it was aimed towards himself than at Lance. “I’m so sorry Lance, I was too careless with you. I should have realised you wouldn’t interrupt me without a proper reason.”

Lance wanted to protest, but Shiro shook his head.

“It’s my job to look out for you, and I didn’t. I can’t explain how torn up I feel inside knowing I cast aside my sick omega.”

He tucked Lance in further, a serious look on his face. Lance found that he didn’t have the words to soothe his mate. He was an omega, not an alpha, and he would never be able to fully understand an alpha’s instincts. 

“Keith, you stay here while I go get medicine and more water,” Shiro instructed, as he finally stopped fussing over the blankets. 

Keith climbed into bed behind Lance and pulled him closer. He smelt like the generic soap in the showers and had probably just finished washing off when Pidge went to get him. He nosed at Lance’s neck and rubbed his cheek against the bared skin he found, layering Lance in his scent. Lance knew that it was Keith’s way of asking for forgiveness, so he let him. He really did like Keith’s scent, even more so when it was on him.

“I’m sorry too,” Keith mumbled. “I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“It’s fine,” Lance mumbled. His eyes were getting droopy, and the calming scent Keith was smothering him in was doing his wonders. “I should have said something.”

Keith just shook his head. He was still wearing those damned gloves, but oddly enough, the rough texture of them as he slid his hand just under Lance’s shirt was nice. “I want to claim you soon,” Keith muttered against the back of his neck, “so I can feel these sort of things easier. I want you to be mine already.”

Lance was red in the face before Keith finished his sentence. He knew that the longer he went unclaimed by the alphas, despite having a sort-of bond anyway, the more riled up they’d get. Even in space with little to no “competition”, they’d still become incredibly possessive. They’d both done a good job at hiding that, but he knew it couldn’t last for much longer. If he were being honest, he didn’t want it to. “I want that too,” he said, his face hidden in his pillow.

Keith gave him a little huffing growl, and pressed him closer. He passed his teeth over the back of Lance’s neck – not a mating bite, but just enough of one for Lance’s entire body to soften. It felt good. 

Eventually Shiro returned, and after getting Lance to take the medicine Allura had given him, he joined them on the bed. His arms were long enough to reach over both him and Keith, and as soon as he was settled, he started to rumble; a sound that came deep from his chest, one only a dominant alpha in a mateship could make to soothe both omega _and_ alpha. 

Keith relaxed at the sound of it, and soon Lance did, too. He let it wash over him, and sleepily pressed closer to Shiro, seeking out the source of the sound. That rumble of his was one he’d only make for Keith and Lance, one that Lance found incredibly special. His own purr began to build up in response to it, and although it was a weak purr, Shiro and Keith still took turns pressing a kiss to his lips for his effort. 

“Get some rest,” Shiro ordered, though his voice was light. “Both of you.”

Keith didn’t argue, and neither did Lance. With his alphas protecting him, he succumbed to sleep in moments.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://milkteamiku.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/fairydens)  
>  -  
> I'm still open for requests via my tumblr, but they might take me a while :')


End file.
